


Photoshoot

by Mapachi



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Cheating, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut, so if you're not ok with that don't click
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2020-12-27 10:58:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21117656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mapachi/pseuds/Mapachi
Summary: "What's up with the concept though? Did you really need to have your arm around him and did he really need to grab your shirtfront like that to show off your fancy clothes?"The sexual tension between models Jinhyuk and Wooseok was impossible to deny but Jinhyuk was happily dating Seungwoo so of course nothing would come out of it, right?





	Photoshoot

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ back with more smut ^^; as always, no betaed and I wrote this real quick so I'm sorry for any mistakes!
> 
> @weitoomuch on twt posted  
"jinhyuk and wooseok are partner in modeling and had a lot of 'skinship' photos for a magazine while their boyfriends are supporting them without knowing what actually happened during photoshoot break."  
and with their permission I wrote this! I hope they like it~

"Ah, Jinhyuk you look very handsome on this photoshoot!" Yuvin loudly exclaims after he takes the magazine away from Seungwoo's hands, the older not even showing a hint of annoyance at the admittedly rude behavior of the younger.

Gukheon whistles from behind Yuvin, leaning against the back of the couch to be able to look at the opened magazine. "The other model is a beauty isn't he?" While the question is a rhetorical one, Seungwoo still opens his mouth to agree with the shorter male.

"Wooseok is climbing up so quickly on the modeling world for a reason, his visuals are truly something else," Seungwoo turns to face Jinhyuk, a soft smile on his handsome face. "But you're my favorite model don't worry Jinhyukie." As if his words were not enough, the older leans close enough to press a chaste kiss to Jinhyuk's cheek.

Jinhyuk's face flushes as it always does when Seungwoo gets affectionate with him, his body still reacting the same to the older male's attention. Seungwoo, of course, notices this and he breathes out a soft chuckle before he leans closer and kisses the tip of Jinhyuk's nose.

"Hey stop it with the PDA we are still here!" Yuvin whines with fake disgust in his voice but his whining is enough for Seungwoo to lean back, pulling Jinhyuk closer against his side by the hold he has on his middle with his arm that is wrapped around it.

Gukheon snatches the magazine from Yuvin's grasp and ignoring the younger's complaints walks around the couch to sit down on the floor in front of the couch the other three males are sitting on, his back facing them so they are all able to look at the magazine's contents.

"What's up with the concept though? Did you really need to have your arm around him and did he really need to grab your shirtfront like that to show off your fancy clothes?" Gukheon questions with a finger pointing at the photo that takes a whole page, there's something akin to indignation in his voice.

The photo shows Jinhyuk wearing an all-denim attire, leaning back against the grey brick wall and his eyes focused on the face belonging to the smaller model who is also wearing a denim outfit but in a lighter color, his long arm wrapped around Wooseok's waist while the petite model has a fistful of his shirtfront on his hand, his pretty face tilted back to be able to face Jinhyuk.

Seungwoo hums next to him and Gukheon turns to the next page. It's an indoors photo, a teal backdrop to which they lean against as they're sitting together on the floor. The pretty color of the backdrop contrasting nicely with their clothes, Jinhyuk wearing black from head to toes while the other male wears white, and with Wooseok's bright red-dyed hair.

They're on the floor, the redhead leaning heavily against Jinhyuk's side as he looks up into the camera's lenses with a half-lidded stare while Jinhyuk looks at the floor.

The photo next to it was taken on the same spot but their positions are different. The smaller male is sitting between Jinhyuk's parted legs, his back to Jinhyuk's chest, one of Jinhyuk's arms carelessly thrown over the other's shoulder so its half wrapped around his chest.

Their faces are inches apart, Jinhyuk's eyes staring at the pink plump lips of the smaller model and the other does the same.

"You do look really good but..." Yuvin mumbles next to him, uncertainty on his voice and Jinhyuk can't blame him. The tension between him and the other model somehow perfectly captured by the photographer.

Jinhyuk tries very hard to not glance at his boyfriend, not knowing if he wants to know his reaction or not but in the end, he doesn't need to decide what to do.

Because Seungwoo shrugs and nuzzles the side of Jinhyuk's neck. "Their contrasting images come across further if they pose closer so I can't blame the photographer."

"That's a good point," Gukheon says but something in his voice makes it clear he's not fully supportive of the photographer's call. Seungwoo though doesn't seem to notice this or pretends not to.

Jinhyuk smiles as Seungwoo kisses his jawline, his breathing tickling him and making him squirm.

"You did amazing as always, _love_." Seungwoo praises him with pure adoration in his voice, its like honey drips from his voice and Jinhyuk's squeezes, the butterflies fly in his stomach as they try to escape.

Jinhyuk feels like the worst piece of shit in the world.

He doesn't protest when soft fingers wrap around his wrist and pull him away from his manager nor does he speak up when an excuse slips from the pair of pink lips that fool his manager to big him goodbye with a gentle smile on his face.

"He promised to buy me a serving of meat if we earned a praise from the photographer."

Jinhyuk never did such a thing but he doesn't deny Wooseok's words, instead, he allows himself to be pulled further away from the staff and the studio they had been using for the photoshoot.

He wishes he could claim to have hesitated before locking the door behind them once they're inside an abandoned storage room. He wishes he had felt a single tinge of disgust as Wooseok pushed him against the door and his velvet-soft lips found Jinhyuk's neck.

But no, he didn't hesitate and he didn't feel anything remotely close to disgust.

Jinhyuk threads his fingers up red-dyed hair and pulled Wooseok's face closer to his, crashed their lips together in a hungry kiss, a groan crawling up his throat because it's not enough, the want and _need_ that pumps in his veins will not be sated with so little.

Wooseok's tongue rolls against his, his hands sneak inside Jinhyuk's shirt and claw at his chest surely leaving pink trails behind but Jinhyuk just shivers and growls against his sinful mouth.

He lets go of his hair and moves his hands down Wooseok's petite body until he has the younger's clothed ass on his hands and he squeezes earning a _mewl_ from the other. Wooseok rocks his hips back and playfully bites down on Jinhyuk's lower lip as he leans back.

The same dark lust that Jinhyuk feels is swimming in Wooseok's sparkly eyes, his pale cheeks are dusted in pink and Jinhyuk wants to bite them, wants his eyes to look even more unfocused and for his breathing to be even more uneven.

So he sneaks a hand to the front of Wooseok's joggers and cups his hard-on, feeling the outline of his hardened member through the thin layers of clothing. Wooseok tilts his head back, a needy whimper leaving his red lips.

His smooth neck is being presented to him and Jinhyuk doesn't think twice before moving his face closer to it and pressing an open-mouthed kiss against the warm skin, barely holding back from leaving a bruise behind as he nibbles on the soft skin.

When he feels like his little self restrains will snap and he'll bite down on Wooseok's neck, he leans back, breathing heavily as he admires how good Wooseok looks as he rolls his hips forward against his hand.

Wooseok moves one of his hands to his face, opening his mouth so his pink tongue peeks out and wraps around his fingers coating them in a thin layer of saliva before he sucks them into his mouth all the while looking straight into Jinhyuk's eyes.

Kim Wooseok is a dangerous man.

It feels all too fast for Jinhyuk when Wooseok steps back away from him but before he can even form a coherent thought, Wooseok pulls his joggers and boxers down and goes down on his knees, looking up at Jinhyuk as he reaches to undo the buttons and zipper of his jeans.

Jinhyuk watches as Wooseok takes hold of his cock and without the patience for any kind of foreplay, wraps his red lips around the head and moves down on it taking him further into his mouth.

He wraps his fingers around the base of Jinhyuk's cock to guide it so it brushes against the inside of his cheek, his tongue rubbing against the underside of where the head met the shaft. Wooseok moves down on Jinhyuk's cock until it hits the back of his throat and then he swallows, a moan being muffled against Jinhyuk's cock and the idea of the younger getting off from sucking him makes the pleasure in Jinhyuk's blood spike.

Jinhyuk catches the way Wooseok moves his free hand around him and disappears behind him, the frown that appears on his face all the signs Jinhyuk needs to know what the younger is doing. Saliva is not the proper lubricant but that will have to do.

When Jinhyuk feels like he's moments from coming Wooseok leans back and hurriedly stands up on his trembling legs and steps out of his clothes. Jinhyuk turns them around and holds the younger up against the door, Wooseok's legs wrapping around him and locking him in place.

They don't exchange a single word as Jinhyuk carefully slides inside of Wooseok nor as they wait for the younger to get accustomed to the stretch. They just breathe the same air with how close their faces are.

It's not gentle, it's not slow and intimate.

It's fast, rushed and dirty.

He had riled up Wooseok's shirt so the younger can bite down onto it in an attempt to muffle his loud moans and groans, the shaky cries and pleas for Jinhyuk to move faster and harder.

Jinhyuk is thrusting into that tight heat as if his life depended on it, all he can think about is how good it feels, how hot and tight it's inside of Wooseok, how good Wooseok sounds even if muffled, how good his sweaty skin tastes as he kisses his neck again.

When Wooseok comes he thrashes in Jinhyuk's hold, his head slamming back against the door and his back arches off it, the wail that crawls up his chest too loud to be properly muffled and Jinhyuk worries for a single moment before he's pulled over the edge too with how Wooseok's inner walls tighten with his orgasm.

He spills inside of Wooseok before he realizes it and he bites down on the younger's shoulder, hard enough for Wooseok to whimper and a curse to slip past his swollen lips. Jinhyuk rides out his orgasm, Wooseok's hole milking him until the very last drop and with how tight it's around him its almost as if his body didn't want Jinhyuk to slide out of it.

"Don't worry, I'm not expecting you to carry me bridal style out of here or anything like that," Wooseok speaks up after they finish making an attempt on making themselves presentable again.

They cleaned up with a couple of towels they miraculously found inside a locker and brushed the knots out of their hair with their fingers. Jinhyuk had evaded Wooseok's eyes since they came down from that lust-driven craze.

"I have my boyfriend to do that." Jinhyuk's eyes widen against his will but Wooseok just gives him a small smile, his cheeks still pink from the _work out_ they had. "And you have yours too I know so let's not worry too much, ok?"

Jinhyuk nods his head and Wooseok doesn't wait for him to say anything before turning around and leaving the room first.

It's not like this would happen again. It was not a mistake, Jinhyuk didn't slip and suddenly had his cock inside of Wooseok's asshole.

But it was not something Jinhyuk wanted to repeat.

At least that what he told himself over and over again as he made his way back home to where his boyfriend Seungwoo was waiting for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Cheating is bad kids!!
> 
> Kudos, comments and suggestions are always welcome~  
Find me on Twitter @Mapachiii where I have a CC and my DMs are always open!


End file.
